Retrouvailles
by Helarah
Summary: Fin de X-men 3 revue et corrigée...John et Bobby se retrouvent après leur duel.


RETROUVAILLES

C'était fini.

Le calme était retombé sur la prison d'Alcatraz. Autour d'eux, le théâtre de la bataille n'était plus qu'un champ gigantesque de ruines. …bâtiment rasés, murs effondrés, débris éparpillés, véhicules écrasés… La colère du Phoenix avait tout détruit sur son passage. Les cadavres, mutants et humains, n'existaient plus, réduits en poussière par un pouvoir qui dépassait l'imagination et la compréhension.

L'atmosphère était étouffante, chargée de mort et de désolation. Et le silence, ultime témoin de la violence de ce conflit, n'en était que plus assourdissant et terrifiant.

Cette guerre avait changé à tout jamais le visage de San Francisco, qui ne serait plus jamais le même.

Tout comme elle avait changé le monde entier…

La guerre était finie.

Encore sonné, Bobby se releva difficilement et se força à expirer. Il avait réussi à échapper à la mort mais la puissance de la déflagration l'avait jeté violemment à terre et écrasé contre le sol comme un vulgaire insecte. A présent, tout son corps lui faisait mal, comme si on l'avait cruellement torturé pendant des heures. Chaque mouvement était douloureux, chaque respiration lui brûlait la gorge.

Lentement il fit bouger ses muscles, pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien de cassé.

Apparemment il était en un seul morceau.

Il laissa son regard errer et aperçut soudain son ami, qu'il avait réussi à ramener en lieu sûr, étendu sur le dos, immobile. Il se précipita vers lui, terrifié par l'idée qu'il était peut-être mort et posa immédiatement sa main sur sa joue. Au contact, la peau était encore chaude et un simple coup d'oeil lui apprit que sa poitrine se soulevait encore. Faiblement, mais il n'y avait plus aucun doute. John était encore vivant, seulement inconscient.

Rassuré, le mutant l'examina des pieds à la tête. Son amant était dans un sale état. Ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés, son corps recouvert de plaies et de griffures, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir de blessures graves.

Seul son visage était marqué par le formidable coup qu'il lui avait assené quelques instants auparavant...

Il s'en voulait maintenant, de l'avoir frapper si fort.

Mais c'était pour la bonne cause…Bon sang, c'était lui qui l'avait cherché ! Quelle idée de s'associer avec Magnéto et sa bande…

Il secoua la tête. Pyro n'était pas responsable. Le jeune homme était fougueux, inexpérimenté. Il avait eu simplement soif de justice et d'action…C'était le puissant mutant qui avait convaincu son amant de quitter les siens...C'était lui qui l'avait entrainé, par ses belles paroles, à se battre à ses côtés.

Pour un conflit inutile…Un flot de colère pour une bataille menée par l'intolérance et la rage…

Magnéto les avait conduit tout droit à la mort.

Ils s'en étaient bien sortis finalement. Ils étaient encore en vie et malgré la souffrance qu'il ressentait, autant pour ses amis perdus que pour toute cette haine, Bobby ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, avec une certaine pointe de fierté, que pour un premier combat en tant que X-men, il avait assuré. L'entrée dans l'équipe avait été plutôt précipitée et il ne s'était pas vraiment senti prêt lorsqu'ils avaient quitté l'école pour se diriger à la bataille.

Le combat contre John avait été épique. Il en ressentait encore la chaleur des flammes contre son visage. Dire qu'il avait eu chaud n'était pas seulement une façon de parler…

Cette pensée lui arracha un sourire. Force était de constater que même s'il avait perdu, son compagnon s'était considérablement amélioré. Ses flammes étaient plus puissantes qu'avant, plus destructrices qu'à l'entrainement…Il avait du potentiel, énormément de potentiel...

« Bobby… »

Le faible murmure l'arracha de ses pensées et le ramena immédiatement sur terre. Il baissa les yeux vers le blessé. John avait les yeux ouverts et le regardait.

« Comment ça va ? »

Son ami tenta de dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Alors il se contenta de hocher la tête en silence, tranquillement. Bobby se pencha vers lui, passa un bras autour des ses épaules et doucement, l'aida à se relever. Puis ils s'assit contre lui et l'enlaca pendant un long moment, profitant du contact qui lui avait manqué pendant tellement longtemps.

John finit par rompre le silence.

« Je suis désolé… »

« Oublie ça. » murmura l'homme de glace. « Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Il s'interrompit brièvement et se mordit les lèvres. Des larmes discrètes coulaient sur les joues de son amant. Il laissa ses doigts courir sur sa peau pour les effacer puis lui caressa les cheveux.

« Magnéto savait utiliser les gens. » continua-t-il « Tu es seulement une victime de plus….Comme nous tous. Tu peux revenir maintenant.»

Un nouveau silence s'installa.

« Et Malicia ? »

« Malicia est partie. » répondit simplement Bobby.

Son amant n'insista pas. Bobby se pencha soudain vers lui et laissa leurs lèvres se frôler lentement dans un bref baiser.

Bref mais intense. Le feu contre la glace. Cela dépassait toute définition du plaisir.

Les deux amants se laissèrent aller l'un contre l'autre, remplis de frissons, savourant cet instant avec délectation avant que Bobby ne s'écarte. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni l'endroit. Les caresses enflammées devraient attendre. Il se redressa et prit simplement la main de son compagnon, laissant leurs doigts jouer à s'entrelacer tendrement.

« A quoi tu penses? » demanda John au bout de quelques minutes.

Son amant prit le temps de répondre.

« Je pensais à tes cheveux. »

« Mes cheveux ? »

« Ouais. » fit le mutant, amusé par l'air ahuri de son compagnon, « Je n'aime pas ta nouvelle couleur. Je préférais avant...Tes cheveux naturels. »

Pyro se mit à rire. Un rire rauque, déformé par la poussière et la douleur, mais un rire heureux. Bobby se sentit renaître. Après toute cette haine, le sourire et la voix de son amant contre lui effaçait toutes les peines du monde.

Ou du moins, elle effaçait les siennes.

« Ca fait du bien de te voir rire… »

Il s'interrompit soudain en entendant un bruit de pas qui se rapprochait. Il se retourna et aperçut au loin une silhouette familière qui courait vers eux.

Kitty.

Elle venait les chercher, sans doute pour rentrer. Ce n'était plus la peine de s'attarder par ici. Ils y avaient passé bien assez de temps.

Il se releva d'un coup et se retourna de nouveau vers John qui n'avait pas bougé.

« Tu viens avec nous...Tu viens avec moi ? » corrigea-t-il, avant de lui tendre la main.

Le jeune homme assis hocha simplement la tête. Bobby sourit. Il se sentait bien maintenant, mieux que jamais.

A présent, tout irait bien...

FIN


End file.
